Ralen Virkas
Appearance: Ralen Virkas is a dark elf male. His hair is white as snow, his eyes shine in a dark pink hue, and skin light yet purple in tone.There is some braids and beeds in his hair along with a dream catcher as a hairpin holding his hair back. He is adorned in dark brown leathers check and arm bracers. Under are a set of forest green cloth, along with a cloak that looks like a mesh of oak leafs bundles together. There is black fur around the collar and hood of the cloak. Oh his back is a small wooden shield that looks like it was pried from a fallen log, and a metal old scimitar wrapped in a sheath at his waist, the hilt is made of what looks to be bone. Around his neck looks to has a symbol surrounded by animal claws. The symbol resembling a Unicorn carves out of a shining opal stone. Birth: Ralen Virkas was born among few drow elves within a druidic tribe that was once known and housed as the Emerald Enclave on Ezora. His mother was Zaralin Virkas and his father was known as Theoldan Virkas. From birth till he was 18. Ralen was trained in the ways of the druids of the moon. His teacher was known as Pugen Nightwalker, among all circle of the moon druids in training. He had a simple life among the school to learn the ways of a druid, as well as chores and gathering task around and just outside of the Enclaves borders in the mountains and forest. He spent many years of his adolescent life doing this. Youth-Adulthood: As Ralen grew older and more skilled in natural magic, it was time to see what god he would follow. Within the Enclave there were a number of different gods worshiped for nature. One day he came across one of the shrines. Old and untouched in decades. But there was signs of it being cleaned by the druids out of respect. His natural glow emitted from his hands as he went to touch it. He knew then he would follow and worship Elhonna. This was an odd occurrence as he was a drow and ironic from the history of his race. throughout the years. Ralen left and set out when he was old enough to venture around Ezora to protect and learn the forest around the continent, and soon left to Laikka through a druidic portal with a group on a pilgrimage to visit the ancient forest of Elhonna. And other forest that traveled in this small druidic group. Pilgrimage: Ralen Virkas now around the age of 109, was accompanied by a moon elf female by the name of Delilah Windkepper, Goliath male by the name of Visik Grandmane, human male named Virgil Brooks, and their Elder druid who lead the group, a Wood elf male named Varus 'Cap' deloran sowkeeper. Together and for several years they adventured the lands together to visit different locations and forest. The pilgrimage they decided to go on could last years, and to survive they would need to work together and listen to their leader and elder of the group 'Cap'. After years and traveling, the group overcame tragedies, Racial hatred to Ralen for being a drow, learning survival tricks, herbalist, and losses of the Goliath Visik and the human Virgil. They died fighting Trolls and could not escape a swamp the group was traveling through. Getting stuck in the thick swamp mush and a mix of multiple trolls being regenerates, the two fell to the trolls while Ralen, Cap and Delilah survived and rid the infestation of trolls that plagued a nearby town on their travels. Distrot and morning the loss of their allies. They took a break from the Pilgrimage to return to the Enclave and return the bodies of the fallen moon druids for a proper burial. Delilah never went back out of the Enclave. 'Cap' went back to handling duties around the enclave once they all returned. But as for Ralen. He decided to leave after the ritual and celebrated as costumed of elves to celebrate when they come of age at 110. With the blessing of his mother and father, and the help of Cap once more to open a portal for him. He went back to Laikka where he traveled around the continent. Then and Now: For over the next 200 years. Ralen has been traveling and settling from forest to forest from time to time. He has not been to a temple or forest of Elhonna still. And takes his time to spread her teachings to those who wish to learn.. And share the importance of growth and way of life to those who do not resent him for his race. Ralen is not afraid to share what he knows, and has helped many over his life span. He was around and missed out when he heard the tales of the Adventurers fighting titans in a war. He ended arriving to help heal many of the human cities men, and do what he can after everything was won. As he continued on his travels, he helped with an Ancient forest growth and stayed around it being known as Shadowloom forest. Years later he helped people of fey decent run and escape from members of the Silvervine armies, Moving south and around to escape. He made his way to a destroyed, yet rebuilding city of magic known as Ambracia, passing through and heading on the boat back to Ezora. It was then he arrived and knew of the destruction of the Emerald Enclave, Meeting 'Cap' who remained on the continent to care for the Forest. With guilt, hurt, and sorrow in his heart. He also learned of his parents death during the destruction of the Enclave. He spent years morning his loss, and spent time in the forest he knew well with 'Cap'. He helped kill monstrosities that were in the forest and aided in the helping of a few adventuring groups. Over time word spread of the two Druids of the forest and their deeds helping within the forest. Ralen helped fight against a large settlement of Giants in the mountains. Fighting hard and suffering damage that brought him near death. A Unicorn came to his rescue. Filling him with renew life, he kept fighting on with a more ferocious determination. As the last Giant fell, he stood there with 'Cap' both in awe of this wonderful creature. He looked at Ralen in the eyes and he knew, he had to continue protecting nature, and worship his god that has been watching over him, since his birth. This even spread through and to Penrith and other settlements. It was then when on a trip to the City with 'Cap', for trade. Ralen was presented with an invitation to joined a guild. He thought long and hard and decided this was his chosen path for him. Saying goodbye to'Cap' and taking only what he owned on him. He set off to the docks, and took a boat heading to begin his new adventure in, The Burning Phoenix...... Category:Player Character